Second Chance
by VixenSerael21
Summary: Sometimes there is a moment in life that changes everything, for the good or the bad. One glorious moment led InuYasha and Kagome down two very different paths...will they meet again and start anew? This is a one-shot rated for lemons. Inu x Kag


It was beautiful and romantic, the perfect end to a perfect night. Though they had only been dating a year, Kagome couldn't have felt more confident about giving her boyfriend, InuYasha, all of herself, mind, body, and soul. He caressed every part of her and she knew he loved her, and he knew she loved him. When their passion was spent, she could feel him lean over and kiss her forehead as he held her close, trailing his hand down to her waist, "I love you, Kagome."

Smiling with her eyes closed, she nuzzled into his chest, "I love you too, Inu."

It was all perfect…until the next day when she woke up to an empty bed. She didn't think anything of it, he probably had a test to study for, but when she left her dorm and asked around for him, no one could give her an answer.

Fear set in, so she ran across campus to his dorm and banged on his door.

"InuYasha?! Are you in there?!"

Opening the door, InuYasha stood there with his head down, "I'm here, Kagome."

She wrapped her arms around him, but something was wrong, why wasn't he embracing her back? That's when she noticed the bags he was carrying.

"Are you going somewhere?"

He couldn't or wouldn't look at her, "Kagome, it's been fun and I'll treasure our moments together, but this is college and you'll graduate and forget all about me."

"You're wrong! I'll never forget you! You are the only man I'll ever want to be with."

"Kagome, I know you can't understand, but I have to leave and you may never see me again. The truth is, I don't know what the future will look like, and no matter how much we love each other…I have to go."

"Why, just tell me why?"

At this point, she had tears streaming down her face, and InuYasha couldn't stand it anymore. He dropped his bags and crushed her to him, claiming her lips in a heated kiss.

"I have to go, I love you."

He pushed her away and slammed the door. Kagome cried at his door, dropping to her knees, and eventually passing out from exhaustion.

When she awoke, she was back in her bed with her roommate, Sango, pressing a warm cloth to her head.

"Where is he?"

Her friend smiled sadly, "he's gone, Kagome."

"Oh, Sango, it hurts so much."

Sango watched her friend weep until she fell back asleep, "InuYasha, you are such an a******."

(5 years later)

Kagome stretched as she stared out at the city scape from her flat. Watching the sun come up, she smiled. It was the only thing in nature that could still reach the cold concrete, metal, and steel of the busy metropolis. Sipping her coffee, she listened to her voicemails and checked off the things she finished on her crazy schedule.

"Oh, that's right, we have an important meeting this morning."

Thumbing through her closet, she pulled out her tight red knee length dress with a slightly low neckline, and black blazer, complete with her black heels and some fashionable jewelry. She left her hair down and flowing in it's natural waves and created the smoky effect on her crystal blue eyes, and just a hint of red stain on her lips. Now, she was ready for work and walking into the huge advertising building.

Just as she reached the elevator, someone came in with silver hair down his back, looking up, her eyes went wide before turning away, knowing that her face had a pink tinge to it. Clutching her chest, she willed the pain to go away, but her body yearned to be with him again, and her heart ached being this close. She did her best to ignore him, but he noticed her.

"Kagome, is that you?"

Summoning all the courage she had, she looked over at him and gulped. Gone was the athletic goof ball from college, instead was a man any woman would kill to be with.

"Hello, InuYasha."

Looking her up and down, he couldn't stop his heart from thumping frantically in his chest. He dreamed of the day he would see her again, but never did he expect to see her look so much like a mature and sexy woman, the kind any man would be lucky to have.

"It's been a long time."

Was he making small talk? After breaking her heart, what made him think that he had any right to even speak to her? She tried to ignore her body's reaction to him, the intense arousal that hit the moment he spoke.

"I suppose it has."

That's right, girl! Keep it as chilly and short as possible. Please hurry up, you stupid elevator.

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you keep glancing at your phone and the elevator number."

"I have a very important meeting to get to."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "so, you work in this building?"

"Yes."

"Secretary?"

"I wouldn't try to organize someone else's chaotic life when mine's so crazy. Plus, my skill set is higher than that."

He gave her a sexy smirk, "I'm well aware of your skills."

Was he actually bringing up that day? How could he make light of such a humiliating and traumatic moment like it was no big deal?

"If that were true, then you wouldn't have treated me like a one-night stand. Don't worry though, other men have been more than willing to enjoy what I have to offer, and they want more every time. You missed out, InuYasha."

Okay, so she lied to him, but she wanted it to seem like she was over him, instead of always waking up in a fit because of another nightmare of him leaving her over and over again. She couldn't even say why this man had crawled so deep into her heart. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she loved seeing the anger in his eyes from her response.

"That may be so, but they'll never have what I had, will they? You gave me the one thing that can never be given again."

Wait, when did he back her into the elevator wall?

"Gloating about breaking a girl's heart? That's a new low, even for you."

The words came out like venom, meant to sting and provoke. He slammed his fist into the wall next to her head.

"You really think… I wanted to do that to you?"

Her knees gave out and he instinctually caught her around the waist, feeling her tremble, but he didn't smell any fear from her, it was the intoxicating aroma of her arousal.

"Kagome."

She looked up into his golden eyes and could feel her steely expression falter, exposing her true feelings. The elevator ding caught their attention and Kagome rushed out, thankful to be away from his overpowering air.

InuYasha watched her leave, mesmerized by the tight red material stretched over her round ass. Dear Lord! That's what she wears to work?! Following after her, he mean-mugged every guy that had the audacity to look at her, and made his way to the conference room, ignoring the stuttering receptionist that tried to stop him.

Kagome turned around as the door opened and gasped.

"InuYasha! What are you doing here?"

Sitting down at a chair, he smirked, "I'm the important meeting you have."

Mouth dropped, Kagome couldn't wrap her head around it.

"I'm meeting with one of the Takahashi brothers, not you."

"Actually, my real name is InuYasha Takahashi, not Takada. I had to enter school with a fake last name so no one would figure out who my family was."

Staring in amazement, Kagome crossed her arms and thought for a second, "so, that's why you never took me to meet your parents or brother. This whole time, I thought you just didn't have a good relationship with them."

Standing back up, InuYasha walked over to her, "listen, Kagome, there is something I need to tell you."

His strong arm wrapped around her and she tried not to swoon.

"The only thing we have to talk about is the presentation."

Lifting his other hand, he cupped her cheek, relieved to see her sink into his touch, "can't you feel the connection we have?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, pushed him away, "there may have been before, but you killed it when you left me."

Taking a seat, he crossed his arms again and smirked at her.

"You want to talk about the presentation, right?"

"Right."

"Well then, I'll only do that if you have dinner with me."

Putting her hands on the table, she didn't know that it gave him perfect view of her cleavage.

"You've got to be kidding me! Why would I ever do that?!"

"Because you want this deal, and I won't agree until you agree."

She hated him for that! How could he put her through more heartache, and with such a smug face?!

"Fine, I'll have dinner with you, but don't think this, changes anything between us."

Walking back over to the door, InuYasha grinned, "I wouldn't dream of it. I'll pick you up at your place around 6."

"How will you find my place?"

"Easy, I'll just ask your secretary."

With that, he left and Kagome was reeling. What just happened? Sitting down, she soaked it all in and took a deep breath.

"InuYasha is, undoubtedly back in my life and I should hate him for what he did, but my heart won't stop beating so fast."

Pacing, pacing, that was all she could do as she kept checking her reflection in the mirror. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, still waiting anxiously for him. Then the doorbell rang and she quickly checked one last time. Her hair was pulled to the side, and she wore a black tea length empire waist low cut dress.

Coming to the door, she righted herself and opened it, only to have a large bouquet of roses and cherry blossoms in her face. Taking them, she couldn't help blushing as she buried her nose in it, how lovely. She ran over to put them in water and turned around to see InuYasha smiling as he looked her up and down, openly appreciating her.

"You look amazing, Kagome."

Blushing even more, she held her hands in front of her, "thanks, you don't look bad either."

Moving aside, InuYasha let her out the door as she locked it behind her. That dress hugged her perfectly, and those perky breasts he remembered these past five long years seemed to ache for his touch, but he needed to be a gentleman…for now.

Offering his arm, he wasn't surprised that she snubbed him as she walked ahead. His same stubborn Kagome, and he gets to melt her cold exterior again.

Kagome waited for him outside and saw him walk over to a nice red charger, not shocked to find it to be his favorite color. He pulled up and she got in, a little nervous about being alone with him, but even his scent seemed to call to her. He stayed quiet until they were at the restaurant and finally seated.

"Kagome, I want to talk about what happened five years ago."

"I don't."

"Please, I know you hate me, but I have to get this out. I loved you then and I love you now."

Her heart jumped as it began pounding incessantly.

"How can you expect me to believe that when you walked out on me, walked out on a possible future together?"

"I ran away because I was confused and scared. Something happened and I had to."

"Scared of what…me?"

"No, scared of what it meant when we made love."

Cocking her head to the side, she furrowed her brows at him.

"I don't understand where you're coming from. When I made love to you, it meant that I was in love and that you were the one for me. It meant that I wanted a life with you after school was over, but it must not have meant as much to you."

He reached for her hand, "that's not true! It meant all of that to me as well, but something happened that I don't even think you know about."

"And what would that be?"

Taking a deep breath, he stared into her light blue depths, "when we became one, something happened inside me and for a split second I blacked out, but when I woke back up, my scent was so strong on you it was like we were mated."

"Okay…"

"Kagome, I accidentally mated with you when we had sex, and I didn't know how to handle it, so I left and called my dad. He told me to come home so he could train me up to be a proper mate to you. I was in such shock and so ashamed of what I'd done, that I couldn't tell you the truth then."

The poor woman stared with her mouth open, unsure of how to feel or think, and InuYasha was getting really nervous.

"Come on, Kagome, please say something."

The mark on her neck, Kagome reached up to touch the cute little swirl of scrollwork, a tattoo she thought was done in a moment of weakness that she blocked from her memory. Now, the mark held a whole new meaning.

"I remember, you bit me."

"My demon bit you."

"And it was in that moment we both 'finished'."

"I wish I could remember that."

"I didn't even notice the mark until a few months later when I was brushing my hair, but I thought it was a tattoo my friends might have made me get when I was drunk one night."

"You drink?"

"After you left, I drank a lot to dull the pain, but I don't drink anything now. Let's just say I had a close call one night, and you can't look at something the same once it's tried to poison you."

"I'm so sorry to have put you through that, but I need to know, are you understanding what I said?"

Thinking through, her eyes widened as the hand, not being cradled by him, covered her mouth.

"I'm your mate?"

InuYasha let the air out he was holding, "yes".

"So, that means…"

"It means, that you are the only one for me, and that we're technically married and have been for five years. You may have been soiling your wild oats, but a demon can only ever be with their mate. I haven't been with anyone since you, and there will never be another for me."

Feeling embarrassed, Kagome reached her other hand out, "oh, InuYasha, I'm so sorry I fed you such a stupid lie. You were the first and last boy I was with. Other men just don't appeal to me, and now I know why. Believe it or not, your leaving hurt me deeper than you or I could have ever imagined, and it took a good two years for me to have any semblance of my former self again. Sango had to rush me to the hospital because I wasn't eating, and that was before the alcohol poisoning incident. Of course, after that I had to start going to AA meetings, and I found out that God has a plan for me, and I needed to trust Him to lead me down the right path, so I did. That's how I ended up graduating and getting such a great job."

Suddenly, she felt too far away, "Kagome, can I come to your side of the booth?"

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded and felt the heat of his body the moment he scooted in. Without hesitation, he curled his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side.

"It was painful to not be with you, Kagome."

She laid her head on his chest and fisted her hands in his shirt, "InuYasha, does this mean you won't leave me anymore?"

Chuckling, he lifted her chin so he could gaze into those blue eyes, swirling like stormy ocean waves.

"It means you're stuck with me forever."

Tears, tears of joy, tears of relief, tears of being without him for so long, all came rushing down, and InuYasha held her as she released all of her frustration. When she was finally finished, she looked up into his golden depths and smiled.

"InuYasha, if you hadn't accidentally mated with me that night, would you have wanted to mate with me later on…when you were ready to?"

Grinning, he trailed his clawed hand through her hair, "I should have just asked you that night if you wanted to be my mate, but I didn't think you would be ready for such a finite situation."

"So, you were ready and willing to mate with me then?"

"I was."

Overflowing with excitement and love, Kagome grabbed the back of his neck and slammed her mouth onto his in a heated and passionate way. InuYasha was unprepared and so surprised by her spontaneity, that it took him a second to respond, but when he did, a flurry of sexual heat raged in his body as Kagome moaned and whimpered. She was a mess! One taste of his lips and she felt like she couldn't get enough, couldn't stop ravaging his mouth and warring with his tongue. It took everything in her to not climb onto his lap and straddle him. She craved every piece of him.

The hanyou broke their kiss, "Kagome, I want to, no…I need to take you. Let's get out of here."

Trembling, she just nodded her head as he quickly walked them out of the restaurant and into the car.

"Want to go to your place, or ours?"

"Ours?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're basically my wife, so what's mine is yours."

Blushing, she smiled softly, "yeah, let's go to our place then."

The drive wasn't long, and his clawed hand on her leg was giving her so many sensations as liquid heat pooled in her lower region at the thought of him within her again.

The scent of her arousal was more than he could stand and he smirked as the small mansion came into view. He bought this place with her in mind, and knew she wasn't into big expensive things, so he found a mini-mansion more like a large cottage, in the woods he knew she would love.

When she saw the place, a wonderful memory of them filtered through her mind, _"hey, Kagome, what kind of place would be your dream home? Every girl has one, right?" Kagome sipped her milk shake and shrugged, "I don't know really. I love cottages and nature, so probably something like a cottage in the woods, what about you, Inu?" Eating a few fries, he grinned, "anywhere you are, is home to me." Blushing, Kagome reached for his hand across the diner table, "I love you, Inu." It was the first time she had told him and he smirked as he rubbed circles on her delicate hand, "and I love you, Kagome." That was the moment she felt, deep within, InuYasha was her soulmate._

A few tears fell, "I can't believe you remembered."

Reaching for her hand, he lifted it to his lips and gently kissed it, "I remember everything from when we were together."

Stopping the car, he quickly got out, moved to the passenger side, and picked Kagome up bridal style. She clung to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, a little nervous about what would happen once they crossed the threshold. In one instant, her life will be changed forever, no more living alone, no more being single, and no more living without him.

InuYasha opened the door and walked through, but didn't give Kagome much time to admire anything as he ran them upstairs and into one of the rooms, laying her down on a soft bed.

"Kagome, welcome home."

Looking into his eyes, she could feel her heart thumping loudly in her ears. It wasn't like she never had sex with him, but it was one time and five years ago, long enough for her to practically be a virgin all over again.

"I know we made love before, but I'm finding myself to be a little scared still."

Softly smiling, he stroked her hair as he settled next to her, propping his head up.

"Kagome, I would never hurt you, and I'll make sure you feel all the pleasure I can give you."

Nodding, she held her breath as he stood up to take his jacket and shirt off. Turning around, he smirked, "why are you blushing, Kagome?"

"Well, it's been a long time since I've seen you half-naked."

"Do I look any different?"

'Yeah, hunkier than ever!'

"Not that different."

Looking her up and down, he grinned, "I wonder if your body looks any different."

Kagome sat up and bit her lip as she unzipped the side of her dress, showing him a peak of her waist and the side of her round breast. She moved to pull the straps down from her shoulders, but InuYasha stopped her.

"Will you let me do it?"

She agreed and shivered as his skillful hands slipped the straps down her shoulders and the dress pooled at her hips, exposing her naked breasts to his hungry gaze.

"Kagome, you're even more beautiful than I remember."

Without warning, he lowered his mouth to one pink nipple and twirled his tongue over the sensitive flesh, satisfied to hear her gasp and moan in ecstasy. She held his head to her chest and trembled as he used his hand to cup her other one.

"InuYasha, please. I can't wait much longer…I need you."

Normally that would be grounds to strip down and take her right then and there, but he knew the anticipation would make their joining more passionate and wilder than their first time. So, he teased her tender peak in his mouth, nibbling as he lightly pinched the other one. Kagome squirmed so bad as wave after wave of pleasure hit her full force and she screamed out her orgasm, embarrassed to have it happen just by his menstruations on her breasts!

Surprised, InuYasha lifted from her breast and stared open-mouthed, "did you just cum from that little bit?"

She hid her face and nodded, unprepared for InuYasha yanking her dress all the way off and gently hooking his fingers into the silk sides of her panties, "oh, Kagome, this is going to be truly amazing. I can't wait to be in you again."

Just his words made the throbbing between her legs more intense, and when she felt his tongue on her, she cried instantly. This happened over and over again as he twirled his skillful tongue into all her sensitive spots, paying close attention to the top part of the slit.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore! Making her release so many times was fun, but also making him harder than a freaking diamond! Taking off his pants and boxers, he got on top of her and slid in while she was still coming down from her last orgasm. The moment he was in it was over. All control he might have had was out the window as she still trembled inside and squeezed him so tightly. He thrust deeper and deeper, harder and harder, being fueled by her sounds of pleasure as she screamed over and over again.

He gripped her hip, pulling her up to him as he crushed her mouth with a ravishing kiss of primal desire. This was it, he was right on the cusp as he quickened his pace and broke the kiss to yell her name when he released into her.

This happened a few more times, neither one having enough of the other, until sunlight shown through the giant bay windows. InuYasha rolled over to his mate, happy to hear her call-in sick from work. He wrapped her in his arms and they fell into a deep and satisfying sleep, knowing that the future held many blessings for them. Before he succumbed to his slumber, InuYasha smiled and rubbed her flat belly, hoping to fill the cottage with love and laughter one day, a dream made possible with his loving mate Kagome by his side.

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! It was a lot of fun writing it and if you enjoyed it too, then please review.

NO flames please! 😊


End file.
